I hurt you, I made you cry, but I'll love you until the day I die
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: Derek loves Stiles, really he does. So why does he use the words he knows will hurt Stiles the worst everytime they fight? He never means it, not now, not ever.


The Beacon Hills Pack: Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Aiden and Ethan, Danny, Peter, Kira, Cora, and Malia, all stare at the couple in front of them, Derek (their Alpha) and Stiles (the (Pack Mom) Alpha Mate); a few, like Isaac, the Twins, Erica, Jackson (le gasp), and even Danny and Allison whimpered as they began yelling again.

It's three A.M. and I finally say

I'm sorry for acting that way

I didn't really mean to make you cry

Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why

"You're such an idiot Stiles! What were you thinking … … … thinking you could just waltz on in there? You could've been hurt or worse … … … KILLED!"

"I turned my Gaze to the fight with those Hunters and I Saw you, our 'High and Mighty' Alpha, lying there in the mud too wounded to even snarl as you watched our pack butchered before your very eyes. I barely had enough time to cast that protection spell."

"Exactly, you 'barely had enough time', I really am thankful for the protection but why the HELL did you think it was still alright to go to their campsite when I specifically said to stay here!"

"I needed to ensure you all survived, protection spells, even powerful ones, only last for so long. Derek, I love you … … … but I can take care of myself."

"Oh? What about when Gerard took you? How about when you were possessed by that Nogitsune? Hmmm?"

"That's not fair! That was before I inherited my mother's family's Gifts."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! You're human, without your so called 'Gifts' you're weak and fragile. You have no sense of self-preservation and you're constantly getting into trouble! When you were possessed, you nearly had Allison killed, she only just survived because she accepted the Bite. Don't you see Stiles … … … you're weak, misguided, sometime pathetic and downright stupid, and … … … and … … … an-"

Derek stops when he hears a hitched breath, he looks into Stiles' now tear filled eyes and sees anger, anguish, betrayal, guilt, and self-loathing. "Stiles-"

Every member of the Beacon Hills Pack winced; Isaac, the Twins, Erica, Jackson, Danny, and Allison began whimpering more with tears openly running down their faces as, with a sharp CRACK, Derek's face whipped to the right as Stiles' hand breezes through the air. Derek just stood frozen as Stiles rushes up the stairs and everyone heard a door slam as Stiles began choking on his sobs.

Does it always have to come down

To you leaving

Before I'll say "I love you"

Why do I always use the words

That cut the deepest

When I know how much it hurts you

Oh baby why, do I do that to you

"I-I did-n-t m-mean-n it. I'm s-sor-ry."

Lydia stood and with slap to Derek's other cheek, began to speak. "Then why did you even say all of it? You know how Stiles feels about all of us! I am ashamed to even call you my Alpha."

I know I'd never let you walk away

So why do I push you 'til you break

And why are you always on the verge of goodbye

Before I'll show you how I really feel inside

The door to Stiles and Derek's bedroom slides open to reveal Stiles sitting cross legged upon the foot of the bed, clutching one of Derek's pillows to his chest as tears leave tracks as they rush down his cheeks.

"Oh Stiles," whispers Lydis as the enters the room followed closely by Scott. Both run to wrap themselves around the still crying boy: Lydia to Stiles' left and Scott to his right. "Talk to us hun. Please?"

"It … … … it just … … … hurts so damn much. I love him but, he can get so fuckin' territorial and then we end up fighting and I … … … I just … … … don't think I can keep doing this."

"Stiles? You know you can over for a few days right? I'm sure mom would love it and it might do you some good."

"Scott has a point. You get cleaned up and I'll help Sc-" Whatever Lydia was on the verge of saying was drowned by the sound of the door slamming open.

Does it always have to come down

To you leaving

Before I'll say "I love you"

Why do I always use the words

That cut the deepest

When I know how much it hurts you

Oh baby why, do I do that to you

Stiles nearly lost his balanced as he felt someone collide into him; strong, muscular arms wrapped around his waist as a face burrowed into his stomach. Looking down, Stiles saw it was Derek but wondered why he was shivering when a wet spot began soaking his shirt and he realized Derek was crying.

"I-I-m-m s-orr-rry I'm s-so so sor-ry. I d-d-id-n't m-m-ean-n i-i-it. P-p-pl-ea-se d-do-n-t l-leave m-me! I'll m-make-e it u-up t-to-o y-you-ou I s-sw-ear-r! I'm sorry!"

Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest

When I know how much it hurts you

Oh baby why, do I do that to you

Why do I do that to you

"I love you Derek but … … … but I can't keep fighting every time you get so damned overprotective and territorial, I just can't."

"You won't have to. I'll change I promise just please don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you Derek. I'm just going to stay with Scott to cool off them I'll be back. Okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise I'll be back Derek."

T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T

The pack had settled into their everyday routine. Derek and Stiles still had a few fights but during the past five months, Derek never went too far and never hesitated to cuddle up to Stiles or to start spoiling his mate.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Derek says as he places his lips to Stiles' in a chaste kiss.

"Derek? … … … I'm pregnant."


End file.
